Tiger II
The Tiger II, also known as King Tiger '''or Royal Tiger', was one of the main heavy tanks used by the German Wehrmacht during World War II. Call of Duty: Finest Hour The Tiger II first appeared in ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour, in the level Road to Remagen, at the last area, when the player must find thet Panzerschreck in the house to knock it out before the Shermans tank arrive. Then in "Last Bridge Standing", the Shermans manage to destroy it as it pops out near a warehouse. The Shermans then manage to make it through a warehouse, around a road to the bridge, starting the level "Into the Heartland". This is the only time the player encounters a Tiger II with a Porsche turret; the later games featured King Tigers with Henschel turrets instead. It required three direct hits to destroy one Tiger II. Call of Duty 3 The Tiger II appeared in Call of Duty 3 in the level "Black Baron" as a tank commanded by a German known only as "Richter" and "The Black Baron" and the objective of a Polish Sherman Firefly Tank crew. At the level's end, the Firefly crew fires at its rear after a successful air-strike by Typhoon aircraft, destroying the tank and causing it's turret to literally blow off, the crew seem very happy for this as they will be getting a promotion, then the tank explodes nearly killing the crew. The Tiger II also appeared in "corridor of death" where you had to blow up an underground basement to destroy the mighty tank. Although the Tiger II appears in the campaign, it is replaced by Panzer IVs in multiplayer. Call of Duty: World at War In ''Call of Duty: World at War'''s campaign, the Tiger II is seen as an enemy vehicle throughout the Soviet campaign. They are first seen during "Vendetta", used by the Germans against Soviet soldiers, though they cannot be interacted with and they only act as scenery and setting. They can be seen again during "Their Land, Their Blood", where the player must find a Panzerschreck and destroy four Tiger II tanks in a large farm where a battle is taking place. The King Tigers take two rockets from a Panzerschreck to be destroyed. There is a total of 4 initial King Tigers, and a fifth after a short moment after the first four are destroyed. They are once again seen during "Blood and Iron", where the player must destroy multiple Panzer IVs, Panthers and King Tigers throughout the level. Each typically take about five rounds from the player's T-34 to destroy. King Tigers make their final appearance during "Heart of the Reich", where they act as scenery. Although the Tiger II appears in the campaign, it is replaced in favor of the Panzer IV for multiplayer maps. Destroyed_Tiger_II_WaW.png|Destroyed Tiger II. Destroyed_Tiger_II_tanks_WAW.png|Two destroyed Tiger II tanks. Tiger II WaW.png Tiger II Their Land Their Blood WaW.png Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Tanks Category:Call of Duty 3 Tanks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Tanks